De Ronces & De Roses
by Tsuishin
Summary: Kentin est la victimes d'une malédiction qui le rend laid. Son seul moyen de retrouver sa véritable apparence est d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'il aime d'un amour véritable. Mais comment trouver l'amour quant on n'y croit absolument pas ? Yaoï / Hiatus
1. Prologue

Bonjour - Bonsoir aux éventuel lecteur un peu perdu. J'ai écris cette fanfiction il y a quelques mois sur le site d'Amour Sucré. Elle est actuellement en hiatus mais peut être qu'un jour je la reprendrais. Si je la poste ici maintenant c'est parce que je ne vais pratiquement plus sur le jeu, que je veux garder une trace de cette fiction et évidement pour en faire profiter les personnes qui ne lise que sur FanFiction :)

Même si elle est actuellement en pause, sachez que les reviews font quand même beaucoup plaisir, c'est important pour un auteur de savoir ce que pense ses lecteurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue :**

 **Malédiction**

 **.**

La Belle et la Bête, tout le monde connaît ce célèbre conte. La Bête autrefois, homme, beau prince égoïste et méchant transformé par une fée pour le punir de ces mauvaise actions. Et la Belle, jeune femme belle qui apprends à tomber amoureux d'un cœur et pas d'une apparence. Et qui délivre la Bête en lui avouant son amour véritable.

Sauf que dans la réalité les Belles n'existe pas.

On a beau dire que la beauté intérieur est plus importante que la beauté du corps, les gens feront toujours passer le physique en premier. Une fille préférera toujours un corps à une âme pure, quoi qu'elle dise au final elle prêtera plus attention à l'apparence qu'à la gentillesse. J'en sais quelque chose, moi je suis un prince. Oh pas le prince de conte de fée, pas celui qui parcours le monde pour sauver sa princesse, ni celui donc la gentillesse n'a d'égale que sa richesse. Non moi je suis un prince des temps moderne. Celui dont toutes les filles sont amoureuses, qui hante leurs rêves et leur désir, avec qui elles veulent tant sortir. Le prince du lycée.

Je suis beau, à force que tous et toutes me le répète j'ai fini par le croire. Pourtant à première vu je n'ai rien qui me distingue des autres mais quand on regarde de plus prés tous est parfait chez moi. J'ai une taille dans la moyenne et un corps assez fin mais musclé grâce à l'entraînement militaire que me fait subir mon père depuis mon enfance, des cheveux bruns, doux et soyeux et des yeux verts émeraudes qui font craqué n'importe quelle fille que je regarde dans les yeux. Mon visage est fin lui aussi mais a de beaux traits, ni trop doux ni trop durs, parfait tout simplement. Il était souvent ornée d'un magnifique sourire qui a fini par disparaître avec les années. Quand j'ai commencé à changer.

Ça a commencé à mon entré au collège. À l'age où les filles commence à s'intéresser aux garçons et les garçons aux filles. Bien sûr j'étais celui qu'on remarquait, celui avec qui toutes les filles voulaient vivre une histoire comme dans ses films à l'eau de roses qui détruise toutes les valeurs qu'on essayer de vous inculquer nos parents : ne pas aller avec le premier venus, ne pas ce fier aux apparences, toujours ce méfier des gens qui vous paraissent trop bien. Ne pas juger sur le physique.

Je n'étais pas encore intéressé par les filles, chez beaucoup de garçons ça vient un peu plus tard, mais j'étais gentil et je ne voulais pas les voir pleurer alors j'ai accepter de sortir avec une, puis une autre et une autre, et encore une autre. Des dizaines de filles ce sont succédé, tellement que je ne sais même plus combien. Il ne se passait pas une seule semaine sans que je change de copine. J'ai oublié le sens du mot amour, il n'existait pas. C'était impossible dans ce monde qui mettait la beauté physique au centre de tout. L'amour n'existe pas. J'ai fais ma première fois tôt, trop tôt, avec une fille dont je me souvient plus le nom. J'ai fais tous trop tôt et c'est ce qui m'a mené à ma perte.

Entré au lycée, 2sd 1er , le rythme d'accéléré, je change de plus en plus. Je deviens égoïste, narcissique, mesquin, méchant, cruel. J'étais lassé, épuisé, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Emprisonné dans la spirale infernale. Et puis tout bascule. Il a suffit d'une fois, une seule fois pour que mon image, craque, se fendille et explose. Une fois, une fille. Qui a fait de ma vie un enfer.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à la magie, tout ça c'est pour les enfants, pour les faire rêver. Pourtant elle existe réellement, et a transformer le rêve en cauchemars. Elle a changé mon corps, la fait devenir aussi laid que ce que j'étais à l'intérieur. Laideur de l'âme contre beauté du corps. Elle a effacée mon apparence des souvenirs des gens, ne laissant que le souvenir des mon égoïsme et de ma méchanceté.

J'ai arrêté d'être le beau prince idéaliste, et je me suis transformé en Bête.

Je m'appelle Kentin, je rentre en terminal et j'ai un an pour trouver le véritable amour pour retrouver ma véritable apparence.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

 **Laideur et Déchéance**

 **.**

Une semaine. Ça fait une semaine que cette sorcière m'a jeté cette malédiction. Sept jours je ne suis pas sortis de ma chambre et que j'évite le miroir accroché à côté de la porte. Je sais que je suis devenu horrible, je le sens, ma peau me brûle et j'ai l'impression qu'on a essayé de m'arracher les lèvres ou de me les taillader aux ciseaux. Et puis rien qu'à voir mes mains rouges et en mauvaises états, je me fais déjà une idée de mon visage. Mes yeux aussi on changés, avant je voyais très bien et maintenant c'est a peine si je peut distinguer la forme des meubles de ma chambre. Au moins si je reste loin du miroir, je ne peux pas voir mon affreux reflet.

Le deuxième jour d horrible lunettes rondes dont branches fines et vertes sont en opposition aux verres très épais, sont apparus sur ma table de chevet. Je suis obligé de les porter sinon ça me donne un mal de tête horrible.  
Ça fait une semaine que je ne sors presque plus de ma chambre mais je sais que je vais devoir sortir et affronter la réalité en face : je suis devenu un monstre.

Mes parents, même s'ils me comprennent pas pourquoi je suis resté enfermer ne m'ont rien dit pendant tous ce temps. Mais hier mon père est venu me parler à travers la porte en bois qui séparent ma chambre plongée dans le noir du reste du monde. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que, quoi qu'il m'étais arrivé, je devais agir comme un homme et faire face. Et que ce n'étais pas une raison pour abandonné mes études. Il fallait que je retourne au lycée.

Je n'ai donc pas le choix, je déverrouille donc la porte de ma chambre pour me rendre à la salle de bain me préparer. Et là je dois affronter ma plus grande peur depuis quelques jours. Un immense miroir couvre l'un des mur au carrelage bleu, je suis obligé de passer devant pour aller dans la douche. Je l'ai éviter pendant une semaine mais je dois maintenant affronter mon reflet.

La personne qui me fait face est affreuse. Son visage est rougit, pelés , couvert d'horribles boutons. Ses lèvres sont gercés presque déchiquetées et blanches de peaux mortes. Ses yeux vert autrefois si beaux sont maintenant vides, déformes par ses affreuse lunettes qui lui donne un air idiot ou d'attardé mental. Et ses cheveux bruns, ternes et gras retombent lourdement sur son front en une masse informe et moche. Elle ce tient voûté ce qui lui fait perdre plusieurs centimètres et ont voit à ses joues joufflu qu'il est gras. Je porte une main à ma joue et la personne face à moi fait de même. Je frisonne, dégoûté, en sentant ma peau boutonneuse sous mes doigts abîmés et retire ma main. Brusquement comme si je venais de me brûler. Je grimace et les lèvres gercés ce tordent dans ce qui ressemble à un horrible sourire.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est mon reflet. Je suis si hideux que ça a l'intérieur ?

Je tourne vivement la tête, ne voulant pas en voir d avantage. Je suis horriblement laid, je me dégoûte.

Je me déshabille en prenant soin de ne pas regarder mon corps déformé. Je sais que j'ai perdu tous mes muscles et que la graisse les a remplacés. Je me douche le plus vite possible et sort tout aussi rapidement. Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'habille avec les premiers vêtements qui me passe sous la main. Un vieux t-shirt d'un noir délavé et un jean informe sûrement de mauvaise qualité. C'est un effet secondaire de la malédiction, tous mes beaux vêtements de marques ce sont transformés en bouts de chiffons affreux. A croire qu'en étant laid je ne peux pas m'habiller bien.

Je rajoute par dessus mon t-shirt un gros pull à capuche noir pour pouvoir cacher mon visage. Une fois habillé j'inspire un grand coup, sors de ma chambre et descend l'escalier. En bas mes parents m'attende. Mon père me juge du regard et hoche brièvement la tête tandis que ma mère me sourit gentiment. J'ai remarqué, les rares fois où ils sont venus dans ma chambre cette semaine, qu'ils n'étaient pas choqués par mon apparence. La sorcière a du modifier leurs mémoire pour qu'ils croient que j'ai toujours été comme ça. Les pauvres, ils doivent avoir honte d'avoir un fils aussi horrible.

Je me demande si le lycée aussi ne ce souvient moi de mon moi d'avant. Non de mon vrai moi. [i]Ça[/i] ce n'est pas ma véritable apparence, je me resterais pas comme ça pour toujours. Mais pour inverser le mauvais sort, la sorcière m'a dit qu'il fallait un baiser d'un amour véritable. Et je sais par expérience que l'amour n'existe pas. C'est juste un mot que les gens on inventer pour justifier le fait de vouloir une personne dont on a l'exclusivité sexuel. Je suis sortie avec des dizaines et des dizaines de fille et je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux.

Alors je suis condamné à garder cette apparence pour toujours ? Non je ne peux pas vivre comme ça ! Il faut que je trouve un autre moyen. Et pour ça il faut que je retourne la sorcière qui m'a jeté ce maléfice.

C'est avec cet objectif en tête que je pars pour le lycée. La capuche du sweet rabattu sur ma tête pour cacher mon affreux visage, je tire sur les manches pour faire disparaître mes mains abîmés à l'intérieur. Je me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus et attends dans le froid qu'il arrive enfin.

Après une dizaine de minutes de trajet durant lequel j'évite le regard des autres, je descends devant le lycée. Il est situé au centre de la ville et ses murs gris ternes emprisonnent les centaines d'élèves qui viennent s'ennuyer dans les classes.

Je me repli sur moi même en me cachant sous ma capuche et avance vers le portail d'entrée au milieu des autres élèves. C'est la première fois que j'arrive sans me faire remarquer. Avant je fessais partir de cette catégorie rare de personnes appelée populaire, des cris de filles annonçaient mon arrivé au lycée et tout le monde ce pressaient pour venir me dire bonjour et avoir la chance de me serrer la mains.

Mais maintenant que j'ai changé personne ne me remarque. Et heureusement, je ne supporterais pas que les autres me regarde alors que j'ai cette apparence si laide.

Je file vers ma salle de classe et m'assois à ma place habituelle: 3ème rang, 3ème colonne. Le milieu de la classe. Je suis seul pour le moment mais très vite d'autre élèves ne tarde pas à arrivé. Certains me lance des regards étonnés ou dégoûtés mais la plupart m'ignore.

Un groupe de garçons arrive dans la salle quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. L'un des trois est blonds tandis que les deux autres sont bruns. Je les reconnais, ce sont pour moi des amis, enfin plutôt ce qui s'en rapproche. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment d'ami, les gens restaient avec moi pour profiter de ma popularité pas pour être mes amis. Le blond, Stef me remarque et sourit en me voyant. Pendant un instant je me dis que cette histoire de malédiction n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, que j'ai toujours ma vrai apparence et que comme tous les matins Stef et les autres vont me saluer et commencer à discuter, comme d'habitude.

Sauf que rien n'est comme d habitude. Et le sourire carnassier qu affiche Stef en s'avançant vers moi me le confirme. Il s appuie sur ma table et se penche vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Par habitude je soutiens son regard, ce qui a l'air de l'énervé si on en croit le froncement de ses sourcils.

\- Et bien, ça fessait un moment qu'on ne t'avais pas vu Ken.

Ken ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce surnom avant. Ça fais très barbie quand même.

\- Oui Ken, reprends un de ses acolytes.

-Euh..je..

Stef tape brusquement ses poings sur la table, interrompant ma phrase, son faux sourire ce tordant de colère.

\- Qui t as autorisé à nous répondre, s exclame t-il. T as cru qu être absent pendant une semaine aller te donner le droit de nous parler ?!

Il se redresse et me regarde de haut et je baisse les yeux, comme par réflexe. Il fait un signe de main et un des deux bruns m'attrape par le col et me balance au fond de la classe. Je suis projeter contre le mur et tombe au sol.

\- Reste derrière, avec les chiens comme toi, qu'on ne voit pas ton visage.

Il éclate de rire suivit des deux bruns puis du reste de la classe. Beaucoup on des rires forcés, sûrement on t-il peur qu'ils leurs arrivent la même chose s'ils ne suivent pas le mouvement.

Je me relève en grimaçant. Mes muscles me font mal, normalement j'encaisse plutôt bien les coups, mais ce corps là n a pas l'air très résistant. Je ne dis rien pour ne pas empirer les choses et m'assois à une place au fond près du mur. Je baisse la tête, rabattant la capuche sur ma tête, elle a glissée quand je me suis cogné contre le mur. Je croise mes bras sur la table et appuie mon front contre mes poignets, ainsi personne ne peut voir mon visage.

Je sais pas ce qu'il est le pire, se faire menacer par d'anciens amis ou se rendre compte qu'ils ne sont pas aussi sympathique qu'on le croyait. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant, ou peut être que je m'en fichais. Mais maintenant je crois me rappeler, qu'ils étaient déjà comme ça avant, à martyrise les plus faible. Et moi … Moi je les regardais faire sans réagir, ou en me moquant des autres. En fait je ne pensais pas que c'était si terrible que ça. Je fessais ça pour rigoler sans penser à l'impact de mes gestes ou de mes paroles. Mais maintenant que je me retrouve de l'autre côté, je me rends compte que c'est horrible, je n'ai presque rien eu pour l'instant, ils m'ont juste balancé contre un mur, mais j'ai déjà peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver ensuite.

Je déglutis tandis qu'autour de moi les derniers élèves arrivent. Le cour commence dans le brouhaha habituel, mais pour la première fois je n'en fais pas partie. Je sers les poings et espère que les cours ne s'arrêteront pas, jamais. Car je sais qu'après, quand la pause commencera, je vais souffrir.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Oubli et Châtiment**

 **.**

Des que la sonnerie retentit, je me précipite dans le couloir pour éviter les gens de ma classe. Je marche vite pour avoir le temps de me rendre où je veux aller, la pause ne durant qu'une dizaine de minutes. Le lycée étant immense je dois prendre plusieurs couloirs et deux escaliers différents pour pouvoir atteindre la salle 304b. C'est là qu'à cours une autre des classe de terminale. Une fois devant la salle il me faut encore attendre un peu avant qu'elle arrive.

Elle, c'est Ema, une fille qui , même en étant déjà très grande, croit nécessaire de mettre d'immenses talons. Elle a de long cheveux bruns qui lui arrive aux reins, et des yeux gris bleuté magnifique. Depuis que je la connais cette fille n'a jamais portée que des robes quelque soit la saison. Je l'ai déjà vu en plein hiver avec une robe courte et de simple collants opaques. Je me demande souvent comment elle fait pour ne pas mourir de froid. Aujourd'hui elle a une robe noir à dentelle blanche dans le style Gothique Lolita.

Ema est ce qu'on peut appeler une amie d enfance, je l'a connais depuis la maternelle et bien qu'on ne ce voit pas tous les jours on s'entend plutôt bien. Malheureusement cette fille attache beaucoup d'importance à l'apparence alors j'espère qu'elle ne me repoussera pas quand elle verra mon horrible visage. J'aimerais au moins, qu'une de mes amis soit avec moi, je supporte difficilement la solitude, j'ai trop l'habitude d'être entouré de dizaines personnes, que ce soit des potes ou simplement des filles qui veulent sortir avec moi.

Mais je n ai pas le temps d aller vers elle qu'Ema me remarque et soupire bruyamment. Ça c'est mauvais signe. Je baisse la tête pour éviter son regard, tandis qu'elle s avance vers moi et m'interpelle de sa voix clair :

\- Ken, combien de temps tu vas encore me poursuivre ?

La poursuivre ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je n ai jamais suivit quelqu'un et encore moins elle. Elle est sympathique mais i rien de plus entre nous, plus depuis longtemps. Ema n'attends pas de réponse et continue à haute voix, se fichant que les élèves autour de nous nous entendent.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'aimais pas et que je ne sortirais jamais avec toi.

Il me faut un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'elle me dit, je voudrais sortir avec elle ? Comment ça ? Je n y comprends plus rien, d'abord je suis déjà sortit avec elle, au primaire, et je ne sort jamais deux fois avec la même fille. Alors... Pourquoi ?

Quelques secondes passent encore avant que je réalise que les bruits alentours se sont mués en chuchotements et que je suis le centre de l'attention. Les autres me regarde avec des visages moqueurs, choqués voir dégoûtés. Et je me rappelle subitement que mon apparence à changer et qu'avec le visage que j'ai je n'ai jamais pu sortir avec une fille comme Ema. Les souvenirs des autres ont dû changer, je l'ai déjà remarqué avec mes parents qui ne sont pas étonnés par mon apparence ou les élèves comme Stef qui étaient mes amis et me déteste maintenant. Ça voudrait dire que mon passer à changé aussi ? Le Kentin d'avant avait disparu et n'était plus qu'un souvenir pour moi seulement. Comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Ema, Stef et les autres semblent me détester. Toutes les personnes que je considéraient comme mes amis avant ne le sont plus, et ne l'ont peut être jamais étaient. Avais-je seulement des connaissances ou des gens qui m apprécié un tout petit peu avec cette apparence hideuse ?

Mon ancienne amie continu de me parler mais je ne l'écoute plus, j'entends seulement des rires autour de moi, ceux des élèves qui se moque de moi. La brune sourit comme fière d'elle, je crois qu'elle me descend devant tous les autres. Si avant, sou cette forme, j'étais par chance peut connu des autres classe maintenant c'est sur que je vais être la risée de tous le lycée. Ema se redresse de toute sa grande taille, met ses mains sur ses hanche pour asséné la phrase finalement.

\- Et puis maintenant je sors avec Castiel, déclare t elle pas peu fière. Alors maintenant laisse moi tranquille ou tu auras affaire à lui.

Je déglutis, Castiel ? Le Castiel ? Celui que tout le lycée connaît grâce à ses cheveux rouges et son esprit rebelle qui fait de lui le plus grand collectionneur d'heure de colle de toute la ville. Il est réputé pour être une brute mais paradoxalement a beaucoup de prétendantes. Faut croire d être un bad boy ça attire. Avant je n'en avais rien à faire de lui, mais bizarrement entendre son nom maintenant m'angoisse.

Et Ema sortirais avec lui. Mon dieu, si comme elle le dit je l'ai harcelé dans ma fausse vraie vie, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau la prochaine fois que je le croise.

Je n attends pas d'en entendre d'avantage et je m'enfuis pour retourner dans ma salle de classe.

J'y arrive après la sonnerie, le professeur est déjà arriver et me réprimande pour mon retard. Les autres élèves déjà assis à leur place me regarde en souriant et je sens un frisson me traversé le dos. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, pourquoi on t-ils tous un air amusé, presque sadique pour certains.

Je le découvre vite en m'asseyant à mon bureau: mes affaires ne sont plus dessus. Je regarde au sol et découvre ma trousse éventré. Je tourne la tête mais ne découvre pas le reste de mes affaires. Je fouille dans mon sac et le découvre vidé lui aussi. Plus un seul cahier ni livre. Je relève les yeux et aperçois un de mes stylo dans les mains de la fille devant. Son amie a côté elle utilise ma règle. J'observe le reste de la classe et réalise qu'ils ont partager mes affaires entre eux.

Je soupire dépité, j'ai rien fait pour mériter ça, les humains sont vraiment cruels entre eux.

Évidemment le prof ne manque pas de m'engueuler parce que je n'ai pas mes affaires. Je ne peut rien dire, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre encore plus la classe à dos.

A la fin du cour mes camarades laissent pour la plupart mes affaires sur leur table ou parfois, souvent, par terre et je les récupère une a une. Je suis bien sûr le dernier à sortir de la salle. Le prof me regarde sévèrement tandis que je passe devant lui, il a du m'attendre pour fermer la porte à clé et sûrement qu'à cause de moi il aura quelques minutes de retard pour aller manger. S'il m'avait aidé ça aurait était plus vite aussi.

~oOo~

Pendant une semaine je subissais les regards lourd et moqueur des autres élèves, ont me bousculais dans les couloirs et je revenais chez moi le soir couvert de bleus. J'évitais le plus possible les autres mais je ne pouvais pas éviter leurs moqueries, j'avais l'impression que tout le lycée c'était donné le mot pour me martyrisé.

Aujourd'hui ont est vendredi, j'ai passé les cinq plus longs jours de ma vie et mon seul réconfort est de me dire que demain serra le week-end. Ce matin mon portable a mystérieusement disparut. Enfin.. Je sais qu'on me l'a voler. Mais je ne peut rien dire car je n'ai aucune idée du coupable. Et puis, depuis ma transformation le seul numéro qui était entré dedans était celui de ma mère. Alors sûrement que le voleur serra mieux s'en servir que moi.

Je me dirige vers le self en soupirant. Durant toute la semaine j'ai évité de me rendre dans les endroits les plus fréquentés du lycée, et le réfectoire en fait partie. Mais ce matin j'étais en retard et je n'ai pas pu manger. Résultat je meurs de faim. Je me rends donc vers le self presque à reculons.

J'ai attendu la fin du service de midi mais il y a toujours beaucoup de monde. Je baisse la tête pour éviter le regard des autres mais je ne peut pas ne pas entendre leurs remarques. Je prends mon plateau et des plats puis me dirige vers le fond du réfectoire à la recherche d'une place.

J'en repère une près du mur, avec personne autour et me dirige vers elle quant mon pied ce cogne contre un obstacle et me fait trébucher. Je me rattrape rapidement mais je ne peut pas empêcher mon plateau de s'envoler, ni le plat de pâtes qui décolle et va s'écraser sur un tee-shirt d'un célèbre groupe de rock.

Je me fige et lève les yeux vers son propriétaire et rencontre deux orbes d'aciers furieuses, qui ne peuvent appartenir qu'a une seule personne. Castiel. Et merde.

Le rebelle ce lève brusquement en repoussant sa chaise qui racle bruyamment le sol. Dans ses yeux je peut lire milles et unes promesses d'une mort certaines. Je déglutis et me redresse. Je ne réfléchis pas et abandonne les restes de mon plateau par terre pour partir en courant.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

 **Coups et Enfermement**

 **.**

Je cours le plus vite et le plus loin possible de la cafétéria, mais rapidement je me retrouve à bout de souffle. Mon corps gras, sans muscle, m'empêche de tenir le rythme. Derrière moi j'entends des pas de course se rapprocher de plus en plus, et je devine sans mal que Castiel me poursuit toujours. La peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire me fait tenir encore quelques secondes, mais je n'en peut vraiment plus. En dernier recours je me réfugie dans les toilettes des hommes et m'enferme dans une cabine vide.

Mon souffle haletant me brûle la gorge et j'ai l'impression qu' un point de côté me déchirer les entrailles. Mais je n'y prête que très peu attention, je suis terrifier par l'arrivé imminente de Castiel. La porte des toilettes s'ouvre et vient claquer contre le mur. Je sursaute puis me met à trembler en entendant la voix furieuse du rebelle aux cheveux rouges m'aboyer de sortir. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

Je n'ose pas répondre aux hurlement de l'autre taré, je l'entends donner des coups de pieds dans les portes des cabines, cherchant celle qui est occupée, la mienne. Je sais que quand il arrivera à ma porte le verrou ne tiendra pas longtemps, vu la violence de ses coups. Qu'ai-je fais pour qu'il soit autant énervé ? J'ai juste renversé mon plateau sur lui sans faire exprès, et lui veut me tuer !

Un coup contre ma porte me fait faire un bond et je me mords la langue sans même m'en rendre compte.

\- Sort de là ! hurle Castiel.

Je ne dis rien et un nouveau coup vient faire trembler la pauvre porte d'un vieux bleu écaillé. Elle ne tiendra pas plus longtemps. Un autre choc et le verrou se brise. La porte s'ouvre presque au ralentit, laissant apparaître la silhouette furibonde du démon. Il prends le temps de me fusiller du regard avant d'attraper mon col et de me projeter en dehors de la cabine.

Mon dos se cogne contre les lavabos et je tombe à genoux en gémissant douloureusement tandis que mes lunettes tombent sur le carrelage sale. Mais Castiel n'en a pas fini avec moi, j'ai à peine le temps d'attraper l'une des branches de mes lunettes avant qu'il m'attrape par les cheveux et les tirent pour me forcer à me relever. Je le supplie de me lâcher mais il n'en a rien à faire.

-Ne vient plus emmerder Ema sale monstre !

Il me donne un coup de genoux dans le ventre et je me plie en deux sous la douleur, enfin j'aimerais mais il tire de nouveau sur mes cheveux et m'oblige à me redresser. Je ne pense même pas à me demander ce qu' Ema vient faire dans tous cela.

Je penche la tête en arrière pour essayer de soulager la douleurs que je ressent dans mon cuir chevelu mais ça ne change rien, ça me fait juste mal au cou en plus. Je vois flou, je ne comprends plus trop ce qui ce passe. Je sert mon poing sur ma paire de lunette, comme si je voulais me raccrocher à elle pour oublier que j'ai mal.

Au bout de ce qui me parait une éternité, Castiel me lâche enfin les cheveux. Je recule de quelque pas pour m'éloigner de lui, pensant qu'il en a enfin terminé avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tes cheveux sont dégeulasse, dit-il d'un ton dégoutté. Ça t'arrive de les laver ? Attends je vais t'aider.

-Q-quoi ? Euh n-non.

Il ne tient pas compte de mes piètres bégaiements et m'attrape par la nuque. Il crispe ses doigts sur ma peau puis me force à me pencher en avant. Je vois vaguement un des lavabos entrer dans mon champs de vision limité par la perte de mes lunettes, puis brusquement ma tête se cogne contre le bord blanchâtre d'un des évier. Je cri de douleur, j'ai mal au front et j'ai l'impression que ma lèvre vient d'exploser sous le choc.

J'entends Castiel donner un coup dans un objet métallique, puis je sens tout à coup l'eau couler et venir me tremper les cheveux. En quelques secondes ils sont totalement mouiller et un filet d'eau coule le long de ma nuque pour venir tremper mon pull. Mon nez et mes lèvres, dont je sens le sang s'écouler, sont plaqués contre la céramique de l'évier et je lutte contre l'eau pour pouvoir continuer à respirer sans l'avaler.

Après ce qui me semble une éternité, Castiel relâche enfin la pression sur ma tête et je peut me redresser. Je tousse à cause de l'eau au goût métallique du sang que j'ai du avaler. Je sens, à défaut de pouvoir le voir clairement, car je n'ai toujours pas remis mes lunettes, le regard méprisant de Castiel sur mon corps tremper.

-C'est mieux comme ça, fini t-il par déclarer comme fière de lui.

Je le vois vaguement s'avancer à nouveau vers moi. Je tente de reculer mais rapidement le mur m'en empêche. Il m'agrippe par la capuche trempée de mon pull et me tire sans dire un mot à l'extérieur de la salle de torture.

A cette heure-ci le couloir est encore vide puisqu'il est interdit aux élèves de traîner dedans pendant la pause de midi. Il n'y a donc personne pour assister au spectacle lamentable que je donne. Castiel me tire avec brusquerie, je manque de trébucher à chaque nouveau pas. Il ne va pas très loin, heureusement, et me plaque contre le mur de casier métallique. Je retiens un autre grognement de douleur. Il lâche mon pull quelques secondes le temps d'ouvrir la porte d'un casier

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander ce qu'il veux faire, qu'il attrape de nouveau mon sweet et me tire brusquement avant de me faire basculer en arrière. J'entends un claquement d'une porte en métal qu'on referme et je me retrouve dans le noir.

Il me faut plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser ce qui vient de ce passer : Castiel vient de m'enfermer dans un casier.

Mon premier réflexe est de remettre mes lunettes, même si maintenant que je suis dans le noir ça ne sert à rien. Ensuite je me met à frapper contre la porte en lui demandant de m'ouvrir mais je n'entends aucune réponse. Il doit déjà être loin.

Je soupire longuement, ma vie est un enfer. J'abandonne l'idée qu'il puisse revenir me sortir de là et me laisse retomber contre l'arrière du casier. Heureusement, enfin tout est relatif, grâce à mon nouveau corps, je suis assez petit pour que je puisse me tenir droit en étant assis, je n'ai pas besoin de courber la tête pour éviter le haut du casier. Mes jambes, par contre, son repliées contre moi, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir longtemps sans avoir trop mal.

Je passe une main sur ma lèvre ensanglantée pour constater les dégâts et finalement ce n'est pas si mal. Elle est juste ouverte en plusieurs endroits, sûrement à cause des gerçures qui ont beaucoup fragilisés la peau. Je me masse ensuite le front et ne suis pas étonné de découvrir une bosse assez grosse sous mes doigts, Castiel n'y ai pas allé de main morte. J'ai moins mal au dos, c'était surtout sur le coup, par contre mon ventre me fait pas mal souffrir. Je ne peut pas le voir, à cause de la faible luminosité, mais j'ai, à coup sûr, un énorme bleu.

Le noir n'est pas complet, de mince rayon de lumière filtre à travers les interstices de la porte en métal mais ils trop mince pour me permettre d'y voir à travers. Je sais que personne ne passera dans le couloir avant la fin de la pause, soit d'ici près d'une heure, et puis même si quelqu'un passait, me sortirait-il de là en sachant que c'est Castiel qui m'y a enfermé ? Je soupire de nouveau.

-Je vous détestes tous.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

 **Noir et Espoir**

 **.**

L'eau dégouline de mes cheveux, glisse le long de mon visage et vient tremper un peu plus mon pull et mes genoux que j'ai repliés contre moi. Je frissonne brusquement, le froid s'insinuant dans mes vêtements mouillés. Je pose ma tête contre mes genoux et gémis de douleur, la bosse sur mon front ce rappelant à moi de la pire manière possible. Je me redresse vivement et mon dos me fait mal à son tour. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et sent le goût de rouille de mon sang qui n'a cessé de couler.

Je suis dans un mauvais état, tremblant de froid, enfermé dans un casier qu'on n'ouvrira pas avant au moins une heure. Je me mords la lèvre, l'ouvrant un peu plus. Je déteste ma vie. Je me déteste.

Et je craque. Je passe les bras autour de mes jambes, les serrant contre moi en ignorant le tiraillement douloureux de mes blessures. Je pose mon menton sur mes genoux et laisse des larmes se mêler à l'eau inondant mes joues.

Je suis secoué de sanglots silencieux, je suis pathétique. Ça fait deux semaines que j'ai cet horrible corps et il auras suffit de quelques coups pour venir à bout de ma résistance. Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas pleuré ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre toute l'année en étant le souffre douleur du lycée.

Selon la sorcière qui m'as fait ça, je ne retrouverais ma véritable apparence que lorsque j'embrasserais quelqu'un qui ressent pour moi un véritable amour. Mais l'amour n'existant pas, je n'ai qu'une seule solution : retrouver cette horrible femme et l'obliger à me rendre mon corps. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de son nom et encore moins dans quelle classe elle est, je ne me souviens même plus exactement à quoi elle ressemble.

Je retiens difficilement un nouveau sanglot, c'est peine perdu, je suis condamné à rester laid pour le reste de ma vie. Vie qui ne serra pas très longue si tout le lycée décide de me martyriser.

Un léger coup sur la paroi me fait sursauter et je manque de justesse de m'assommer contre le haut du casier. Je renifle me remettant doucement de cette frayeur quand j'entends une voix qui semble provenir du casier à gauche de celui où je suis enfermé.

-Salut voisin !

La voix est un peu étouffée par le métal du casier mais elle me paraît joyeuse et enjouée , bien qu'elle semble parvenir du mur. J'hésite à lui répondre, es-ce à moi qu'elle parle ? Devant le silence elle, ou plutôt il ,vu que la voix semble appartenir à un homme, reprends :

-Hey, il y a bien quelqu'un dans le casier d'à côté, non ?

Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller de surprise en comprenant que c'est bien à moi qu'il parle. Qu'il y a quelqu'un qui, comme moi est enfermé dans un casier, juste à côté de moi.

-O-oui.

Ma voix est hésitante et faible elle tremble tandis que j'essaie de paraître normal, je me demande même s'il a pu l'entendre. Mais la réponse ne ce fait pas attendre.

-Génial ! Je suis plus le seul à être enfermé !

J'essuie mes larmes et me redresse, tournant la tête vers la gauche même si je ne peut évidement pas le voir. Étrangement le fait d'être emprisonné, n'a pas l'air de trop le déranger, au contraire. Il me parle d'un ton joyeux comme si la situation était tout à fait normal et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de l'écouter. J me contente de faible acquiescement pour lui monter que je l'écoute un peu mais sans prendre part à la conversation, enfin son monologue..

Ça me paraît tellement irréel, que je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner parce que Castiel m'a cogné trop fort la tête. Mais il parle trop vite, et change trop rapidement de sujet pour le mal de crâne que je sens arriver pour que tous ça ne soit juste qu'une invention.

Au bout d'un moment il s'arrête subitement, laisse passer quelques secondes de silence qui paraissent longue après le flots de parole qu'il vient de dire.

-C'est quoi ton prénom ?

Je ne réponds pas, surprit par le brusque changement de ton. Et puis j'ai un peu peur que si je lui dis qui je suis, il arrête de me parler. Bizarrement sa voix enjouée me réconforte un peu et je me sens moins seul. Il interprète mal mon silence et reprends :

-T'as raison! C'est mieux de pas savoir, au moins si on se déteste en vrai, autant le savoir que quand on sortira !

-Si on sort un jour, je ne peut m'empêcher de marmonner.

J'entends un rire clair qui résonne bizarrement dans l'espace confiné des casiers.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne peut pas rester enfermés ici pour toujours !

Un instant de silence puis il reprends sans me laisser le temps de réagir d'une quel conque façon à sa phrase qui me paraît un peu trop pessimiste même si elle ce veux rassurante.

\- Je vais envoyer un message à mon frère, comme ça il viendra nous sortir de là.

Je l'entends vaguement bouger et je devine qu'il attrape son portable. Ce qui me fait penser au mien qu'on a voler ce matin. Le garçon d'à côté à l'air de bonne humeur, il semble gentil et même si j'ignore qui il est, je suis sur qu'il n'a pas un dixième de ma laideur, je me demande comment quelqu'un comme lui a pu se retrouver enfermé dans un casier. Je renifle, autant à cause de ma petite crise de larme que parce que mes vêtements sont trempés et que je vais sûrement me retrouver avec un rhume.

\- ça va ?

Le garçon à prit un ton plus doux, plus tendre comme s'il s'inquiétait vraiment de me état.

-J'ai entendu que c'était Castiel qui... Il n'a pas du être tendre.

Je sens mon ventre se tordre douloureusement et j'ai envie de me remettre à pleurer comme si j' étais une petite fille. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un ce préoccupe de moi depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité.

-Oui... Il ne l'a pas était.

Ma voix parvient par miracle à ne pas trembler.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, tu n'y es pour rien.

Quelques minutes passent dans le silence, je crois que je l'ai vexé ou énervé car il ne réponds plus. Finalement une petite sonnerie retentit et il reprends enfin la parole.

-Mon frère arrive. Il va chercher un surveillant.

-D'accord.

Un nouveau silence, plus long, puis enfin des pas résonne dans le couloir et s'arrête devant les casiers J'entends la voix d'un élève dire qu'il a oublier les clés de son cadenas et qu'il veux récupérer un livre qui ce trouve dedans, ça dois être le fameux frère. Un soupire puis un claquement sec retentit. De nouveau bruit de pas, qui s'éloigne cette fois et j'entends le casier à côté du miens s'ouvrir.

-Ah merci, fait la voix du garçon avec lequel j'ai parler. Je commençais à être tout ankylosé !

-Fait gaffe la prochaine fois, marmonne son frère.

J'entends à nouveau le rire clair et joyeux du garçon puis plus rien. Le silence.

Je déglutis, il est partie ? Je suppose que oui. Il m'as abandonnais dans le noir avec ma solitude qui me pèse encore plus quand je réalise qu'il m'a fait espérer que je n'étais plus seul. Finalement il est comme les autres et ne pense qu'à lui.

Un claquement résonne contre la paroi métallique de mon casier et d'un coup la lumière envahis et chasse brusquement l'ombre. Je ferme les yeux éblouis et ne parvient à les rouvrir que quelques secondes après, le temps de m'habituer à la luminosité.

-Désolé d'avoir été un peu long, c'était un cadenas à code un peu compliqué.

Entendre la voix du garçon d'à côté me fait éprouver un étrange soulagement, finalement il ne m'a pas abandonné alors. Mais ça ne va pas tarder...

J'hésite en voyant l'ouverture béante, me dévoilant un bout du couloir, puis déplie doucement mes jambes et me laisse glisser en dehors de ma minuscule prison de métal. Je m'étire puis me retourne et découvre pour la première fois le garçon qui vient de me délivrer.

Mes yeux sont vite captés par son propre regard rose que je vois s'écarquiller de plus en plus.

J'attends un cri d'horreur, une grimace de dégoût ou mouvement de recule en découvrant mon être atroce, mais rien ne vient. Juste un petit sourire désolé et un air peiné qui font revenir le tiraillement dans mon ventre.

-Il t'as vraiment pas raté. Allons à l'infirmerie te soigner.


End file.
